Smoke
by Seresteiras
Summary: Kisses seem to be well-induced by smoke, thus reason why I never kiss this brute. But if he had stopped, I wouldn't mind having my lips upon his for the rest of my life. Fluff/Shizaya/small innuendos


A/N: Really, this is what happens when I don't have internet access whatsoever. I've gotten addicted to this pairing since the end of summer and I can't seem to let it go so I wrote this. I'm not planning to continue it as it is a one-shot.

Pairing: Shizaya - ShizuoxIzaya from Durarara!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything.

I found myself at ease whenever I was around the smell of smoke that caused the reasons for my trouble breathing. At times, I cautioned myself around such a man that depressed himself constantly through the sticks of cigarettes, but already I was at a point where I didn't care for my health, only the agitating, yet addicting, smell of the life-abusing puffs.

Shizuo rested his head against the fluff of the pillows. Sadly, it was a deep, resonant response as he landed heavily onto the poor fluffed cloud enjoying its fullness. I, too, sighed inwardly, as these were always reminders that he would eventually find it more comfortable to return home than stay around after a night of rough, smoke-inducing sex. The muscularly capable brute, yet just the average size for an adult male, minus the height, laid restful on my pillow. I found the sweaty sheen on his body hypnotic, as I always caught myself staring deeply into the shine of his skin. His strong build would be covered as he rested on his chest, rather than his back. I should've been reminding as I was the only one understanding of the ashes from the cigarettes would agitate his throat and lungs more. Yet, I was still obsessive over that strong back that carried me, the pair of arms that caressed my body, that torso that-

"Izaya," a muffled call.

My fingers stopped circling his tight shoulders. One of his arms lifted, losing its position where his head rested previously. He turned his head to the side, the dark, overly-sweetened color of honey brown stared into mine. Oh, how I could not express how I cared only when those eyes stared deeply without hindrance from the light blue shades. I smirked, glad my flush was hidden under the dim light, as I was caught in my act. He stared just a tad bit longer, only to close his eyes and smirk along, the arm finding its way behind my neck. The warm fingers caressed my cold spine reminding me that I had yet to join him under the covers. He yanked my head gently towards his, placing a warm, chapped kiss on my now-cold, sweat-dried forehead. I found my comfort once more in that smoke-lingering smell that drifted away as he pulled his mouth away from my face. Shivering, now brought back to reality, I hugged both my arms around that warm frame beneath me.

How long could I rest like this with him? A day, a week? I've tried neither, and I dare not try to think at all how long it would be before he would be gone. Of course not over the trivial matter of his smoking, dear no. Shizu-chan's too strong for that. Probably strong enough to overcome cancer if he wanted to, that body of his. Ha, but in truth, he is still a human. A human I love oh, too much. I muttered his name out of whim; a 'hm' was his response. Thinking I was uncomfortable, he shifted his position by flipping over so that his chest faced towards the heavens, of course blocked by my ceiling. I smiled grateful that he had listened and leaned towards him with my trademark stare deep into those never-ending brown eyes. His chest broad and tanned was marked territory belonging only to me. Selfish as it was, yet was not so selfish either, Shizuo had never been taken by anyone else. It gave me proper reason to harbor such great feelings of triumph to own his virginity just for myself as it swam through my body, filling my insides with warmth and –love?

Oh for how long did I question such a concept that only I, Orihara Izaya, would have the right to deny? Yet, Shizuo could possibly be the only one to respond with utmost immediateness, and in such an immaculate way of doing so. My mind wandered for a bit to the first time I had asked such a question. It was rightfully after his first time, sadly not for myself, that I dropped the idea of affection. Tired and breathless, I assumed that he thought he was tricked into submission and hated himself for enjoying it, or at the very least allowing himself to go as far as he did. His caresses continued to linger, along with the foolproof bruises that trailed down my neck, my torso, my hips, my thighs.

His hands placed deathly close to my neck, both on each side creating indents to the mattress below my mocking body that harvested the proof that what we had just accomplished, was in the real world. My eyes danced, laughing at his harsh breathing, and his face red from embarrassment and heat.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. What we just did is the real deal. Hm, do believe you did so with the infamous Orihara Izaya!" I laughed believing I had just played the greatest prank on the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Would he think about walking around the city if I released such news to the public? He would lose face to-

"It was nothing."

Not only did I not believe it, but also to hear it from the man who had just lost his virginity, and to one that sounded like I had thanked him for having sex with me! What a protozoan he was. He was my protozoan now.

"Ha? 'It was nothing' really Shizu-chan? I'm sure it was not 'nothing' but something! It's not like you loved me enough to respond to what my body asked for. Hmmm, maybe Shizu-chan really is-"

"I love you."

I had forgotten what my response was to that suddenness, and such a lack of formality! To his greatest enemy, can you believe? The one he was more than likely cursing at whilst in Russia Sushi along with his dear employer, Tom. The one he continued to widen eyes at whenever he skipped along the crosswalks. I probably found the response amazingly quick, yet surprising. It had caught me off guard, for sure. I didn't respond in a way the masked Orihara Izaya should have. But I did in a way that continued to keep me in the game. Although he lost what I gained, I too lost something that night.

I was placed back into reality with the familiar smell of cigarettes that filled my apartment once again. Shizuo lit one just as I had returned myself into the past. It had been a month since that fateful night, not that I was counting though. He sat up, cautiously taking into consideration my sensitive body, fading and bruising like always whenever I was caught under his gaze, and addicting touches. It was never ending. This man was never ending.

In truth, I had not returned his sudden remark back in his run-down apartment. I didn't even bother thinking about how I should have responded. Not that I didn't know how to, as I would never be caught dead unknowing to banter. But it was just that once that he had sealed yours truly with that sinful tongue. It was like a rule. He had not placed his lips anywhere but my body. The only thing I remembered clear as ice from that night was the taste of ash, and the warmth of the muscle that stole every breath from me for the rest of my life. His kiss sealed the assurance of my addiction, and graciously self-accepted the payment of my soul. I probably would have given it up anyway to be kissed by that man again.

"Say, Shizu-chan."

Again, I was torn dizzily between the past and the present. This time, it was the present, I promise. Shizuo's hands stopped tracing my bruises and love bites, his attention fully placed on my next move. My hand caressed the rough skin on his face, often cut from my blade. I leaned in, biting the end of his cigarette, hating this more than anyone who had never tried to smoke before. I avoided the dying flame, and caught in the act, his mouth let loose of the other side as I yanked the darn thing from between those soft lips that had kissed me before. Crushing the cigarette in the ashtray, I crushed him with my lips, catching him in surprise once more. I smiled, deeply happy that he was human and I was allowed to love him. Nipping lightly his bottom lip, he returned the kiss passionately with tongue. I giggled, like a girl being chased, and pulled away to his dismay. I'm sure he hadn't been keeping track, but this was only our second time kissing. His ear close by, I whispered 'I love you, too.' His eyes widened.


End file.
